Save The Last Dance
by Lemonjello
Summary: Another short song drabble. Nick and Jess may act like a couple a little too much to hide it anymore.


She was laughing that silly way she always did when a guy says something slightly romantic. His ears picked it up from across the room and he wondered when that habit came in to play. He wasn't Jealous before. Was he?

He looked over and saw her giggling nervously to some guy in a scarf and glasses. Probably some freegan who eats burger king on the weekend.

**Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>don't give your heart to anyone<strong>

"Hey Nick?" He turned back to Winston and shook his head lightly knowing he must have been rude.

"Sorry man." He apologized, giving him his full attention.

"So I thought she was going to get a sitter but I don't know man, is it weird that she'd got a kid?" Nick shrugged but then the giggled caught his attention once more. The guy was now putting an arm on the wall next to her hair.

"Alright man, go ahead." He was surprised at Winston's understanding. Lately he felt like Winston resented his new close relationship with Jess. It's not like they were dating or anything. Not that the idea hasn't come to him before.

He made it across the room in a second flat. Jess noticed him right away but the guy didn't until Jess gave him a warm smile.

"Hey man, I'm Justin." The guys spoke up jutting a hand towards him, his left hand of course. Nick looked at it amused.

"Did you say Justine?" He asked earning a muffled laugh from Jess as she tried to cover it up in a cough. Justin just frowned in confusion.

"Why would I say Justine?" he asked showing a slight resentment.

"I don't know, man, why are you wearing earrings?" He retorted back with a smirk. Jess rolled her eyes at that one. But Justin finally straightened up and let go of the hovering act he was pulling with Jess.

"Look man-" He tried showing a back bone but Jess just stepped in between the two quickly.

"My friend isn't much of a people person, is all. He just doesn't understand the art of body piercings and…scarf…" Her trying to calm the situation only made him laugh in return. But Justin grunted disgustingly before stalking off. Jess turned to him and sighed loudly in relief.

**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
>who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<strong>

"I can't believe the stuff he was spewing to me." She ranted leaning her head against the wall in exhaustion.

"He's probably going to go save the earth and smoke a cigarette." She shoved his shoulder playfully.

"He was that bad." He gave her a pointed look. "Okay maybe he was a bit." She gave in holding up her fingers to show how much. She sure knew how to surprise him sometimes. "Thanks for saving me." He nodded in reply.

"Hey Jess… Oh, sorry." CeCe came up noticing that she had company.

"No it's okay, Nick was just saving me from the walking Urban Outfitter." She explained forming sunglasses with her eyes in effect. He took that as his open to an exit. He nodded to CeCe as she gave him the eye of warning.

"You too have been crazy tight lately-" He overheard as he made his way to the kitchen hoping that there was at least two beers to make his own. He knew everyone has been plaguing her as well as him about their 'closeness' but truthfully nothing has happened. But when he gave her a second glance before leaving the room and saw her smile his way, he knew it was only inevidable.

**Oh I know that the music's fine  
>Like sparkling' wine, go and have your fun<strong>

"Nick?" He turned and nodded a hello to Natasha. She was in class with him back in law school. "Haven't seen you in ages. Wow, you look great!" He shrugged trying not to remember how much he use to weigh 4 years ago. It wasn't pretty.

"Yeah I know and look at you!" He said shocked, even though she did look just as she did in college. She was pretty back then but not at all his type. Too done up and too fake of a personality.

"Oh I look like crap." She stated flipping her hair and resting a hand on her hip, yeah fake. "But you lost all that weight. I actually use to have such a big crush on you in school." Yeah Bull shit. Man this girl was a piece of work. She reached out and pulled him into the kitchen farther. "You have to tell me what your secret is. I have to get rid of this lower pouch right here." He looked away when she lifted her shirt to show him her built abs. He didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable, like if someone saw he'd be in trouble. He's a single man damn it.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like fat at all." He stammered feeling more and more nervous with this girls obvious flirtatious act. Hands on his biceps and her smile only half true and half sensual.

"What have you been doing anyways? You better not be seeing anyone." She teased but he half believed it anyways.

"Well," He stammered as he felt her pull him in. He needs to get out of this quick and smoothly.

**If he asks if you're all alone  
>Can he walk you home, you must tell him no<strong>

"Nick?" He froze as he heard CeCe's voice behind him. She was the last one he wanted to come across this situation. His ears already ringing in fear. "Oh, hey Natasha." Her eyes narrowing at the girl who was now slowing letting go of his flannel shirt.

"Cece." She snorted back. Clearly the girls knew of each other. He took his opportunity to stand behind Cece as if she would fight for his virtue.

"Harassing other girl's boyfriends already. This must be you're new record." She bite out cocking her hip to the side, reminding him of a coiled up snake.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't help if your men runs to me in fear." Cece just chuckled before stepping up to the girl threatening.

"He's not mine, but I know for a fact he's not yours either. So don't pull that coy bitch shit with me." He felt someone tug his arm from behind and sighed in relief at the sight of Jess. Her eyes wide and confused at the sudden quietness of the room. He pulled her to his side and draped an arm around her shoulders. The action being friendly to them but to Natasha it was drawing a line. She huffed and stormed off.

But as the situation came to a close he could find himself able to let go of Jess. The simple touch making him giddy with excitement and being so close to her feeling so right. Couldn't she feel it too?

**Baby don't you know I love you so  
>Can't you feel it when we touch<strong>

"Was that Natasha?" Jess spoke up and Cece turned to them but watched the girl leave steadily.

"Yeah. She was digging her claws into Nick." He could help but remove his arm and scratch his neck feeling all types of weird already. His thoughts saying the same as CeCe but when spoken aloud he suddenly felt the panic of the half ass actuzation.

"Man we need like douche be gone spray tonight huh?" She joked turning and elbowing his stomach elaborately. He gave a nervous chuckle and quickly sipped half his beer. She gave him a smile and suddenly he realized that CeCe had left already, no doubt with some new face tattoo guy, and they were almost completely alone.

Now would be a good time. His mind told him as he gulped air. But as he opened his mouth to speak he quickly shut it once more as he realized that he didn't even know how to start.

"Oh I love this song!" Jess sqeauked excitingly as she tugged him along with her to the living room as they saw CeCe and a few other guys already dancing. "You want to join?" She asked pleading ever so slightly. Her eyes widened and her mouth turn upwards in such a way that made him second guess himself.

"Maybe later." He reassured her and was glade when CeCe pulled her in without him.

**You can dance, go and carry on  
>Till the night is gone<br>And it's time to go**

He carried out the night calmly chattering to Nick and Winston as they'd stop by. But rarely did he leave the living room. He seemed to have taken up the task of sizing up every guy in the room as they watched on as CeCe and Jess had the times of their lives dancing, drinking and being loud. He knew that some of the onlookers were for CeCe but none the less he watched out as some shifted their attention to Jess as she'd laugh just so and how she'd smile just slight enough to become seductive.

He became more and more stressed as guys came up with the courage to ask her to dance of grab her a drink. Which he watched the whole process, just incase. But who is he to stop them. He was after all the coward who had yet made a move. After all you'd be a fool to not see how awesome she is and how bright her smiles are. But he just had to know that and drink was only a drink and a dance was only a dance, no more.

The thought of her leaving with another only made his stomach sink. He knew it was high improbable but the thought still left him unsettled.

She had to know he was expecting her to leave with him. She just had too.

**And don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling,save the last dance for me**

As the time ticked on and he found the party dwindled to just them and a scattered few. He had found a seat around 3 and had stayed to continued his observations. Winston and Schmidt already at the house with their new arm candy while CeCe was currently being chatted up by some snob in a beanie. Jess however had started to help the owner clean. Sure he could have helped but the owners eyes just twinkled a little too brightly at her.

He resorted to leaning back and closing his eyes content on waiting for her. She can take her time and be polite to the man for all he cared as long as she knew he was still there and listening.

Thoughts of the last few months danced around in his mind slowly. Her silly songs in the showers knowing he liked Frank Sinatra and making special care to perform Singing in the Rain when she knew he was around.

Helping her grade papers of a night knowing that he was probably going to end up late to work because of it. But the way she'd laugh and joke with him over some of the silly answers and the way she'd lean over close to help him decipher handwriting.

The way she'd cook his favorite breakfast of a morning, Bacon and eggs on toast. Or the way she'd wait up for him so that they'd eat together.

But the way she'd dance around the apartment always held a soft spot for him. Her flailing arms and legs jittering erratically and out of time but just enough to make her smile that rare smile. The smile she wore when she was truly and honestly free of worry and full of cheer.

"Nick?" She surprised him awake as he realized he had somehow fallen asleep. "You ready to head back? I can drive." He nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly before setting his beer down and getting up to stand next to her. She gave him a smiled as she shook her head in wonder. "How much have you had tonight?" She asked incredulously.

"A bit." He shrugged.

"A bit." She mocked him with a wide smile. He stifled a laugh himself. "Come on yertle the turtle, my bed is calling me." She egged tugging his hand behind her as she headed to the door. He quickly stopped as by some sign the radio clicked over and he heard the first few cords of a Micheal Buble song. Sure it wasn't Frank Sinatra, but it would deffinantly do.

"Come here." He egged her over as she turned to find out why he had stopped. When he nodded her over she gave him a curious expression. "I promised to dance with you earlier." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes in a smile as she realized what he was saying.

"That was hours ago, I'll live, I promise." She reassured him but he just shook his head and tugged her hand for once. She reluctantly let him pull her in.

**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<br>You can smile-every smile for the man  
>Who held your hand beneath the pale moon light<br>But don't forget who's taking' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darlin' save the last dance for me**

**Oh I know that the music's fine  
>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<br>Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Don't give your heart to anyone<br>But don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darlin' save the last dance for me**

**Baby don't you know I love you so  
>Can't you feel it when we touch<br>I will never, never let you go  
>I love you oh so much<strong>

**You can dance, go and carry on  
>Till the night is gone<br>And it's time to go  
>If he asks if you're all alone<br>Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
>'Cause don't forget who's taking you home<br>And in whose arms you're gonna be  
>Save the last dance for me<strong>

**Oh I know that the music's fine  
>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<br>Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Don't give your heart to anyone<strong>

**And don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling, save the last dance for me**

**So don't forget who's taking you home  
>Or in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling, Save the last dance for me**

**Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
>Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,<br>The last dance for me  
>Save the last dance, the very last dance for me. <strong>

He spun her around and she laughed and giggled as he pulled her into a dip. As the music slowly came to a close she put her head on his chest and let him sway them ever so gently. His heart pounding and hoping she could hear and know just how she had an effected him.

"Nick?" She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her hair as he hummed a yes. "Can we please go home now?" He chuckled and pulled her away just the slightest to give her his warm smile of reassurance.

"That's all you had to say." She shoved him in jest as he feigned hurt she pulled him back in with his shirt. He didn't know how he managed to get his courage or smoothness but as he pulled him back in playfully he skillfully wrapped his arms around her before leaning in to softly kiss her.

It was soft and short, but just enough to finally let out their unspoken feelings they've been hiding for so long. He held her tight still as he ended the bliss and rested his forehead to hers.

"Lets go home Miss Day." She smiled wide and nodded just the slightest.

"I've been waiting all night for you to say those words." She teased before kissing him again.


End file.
